Das Podiker
Das Podiker was a dwarven smith who lived in Orlane, Touissaint. He was killed in a drunken altercation on the night of 19 Quen'pillar 527 AM. Description Appearance Das was a stout, heavyset dwarf who, while very strong, has a considerable beer belly. He dresses simply, his clothes starting to fray since he drank so much that he couldn't afford new clothes. He had a number of tattoos along his arms and chest, and his long hair and beard was blonde. Personality A notorious drunk, Das had two distinct sides of him--the drunk Das, and the sober Das. When sober, Das was known to be jovial and witty, with a clever tongue and a keen mind for riddles. He was passionate about metals and smithing work, and he was known to "talk shop" with anybody who would listen. When drunk, however, Das was aggressive and had a tendency to overreact and start fights. He'd been sent to the local jail a number of times for fighting in the streets. Drunk Das was surly, mean, and confrontational. This would, eventually, prove to be his downfall. Biography Background Das Podiker is a fourth generation blacksmith, and has lived in Orlane his entire life. The Red Dog Smithy was opened by his grandfather, who has immigrated to Orlane from the north. The Red Dog Smithy had a reputation as the best smith in the area for decades. Das' father continued the reputation and, when he passed, Das took up the mantle. He had always been a bit of a drinker and a troublemaker. With time, both traits only got worse. The stress of running the business started to get to him, on top of the stress of being a husband and father, and he turned to the drink more and more. He started lashing out and fighting with his wife, and after the third time he was picked up by the town guard, Karla left him, took the kids, and moved to Devereux. This, of course, only made his drinking worse. When Giselle opened her own smith shop that started to become more popular than the Red Dog, he started drinking even more. In the Game On the night of 19 Quen'pillar, Das was drinking at Risa's Place when Delroy '''and '''Edmund came in to look after a case. Das was surly, acting aggressively toward the guards. Edmund, is some misguided plan, lied to Das and told the dwarf that one of the potential-criminals was talking shit about him. So drunk, Das struck out to confront them. The dwarf caught up to the criminals and killed one of them with a blow to the head with a hammer. The other criminal drew his blade and, after a brief scuffle, stabbed Das to death. Appearances Volume 1 * 'Chapter 1x01 - '"The Town Guard" Relationships Dolan Betram Das and Dolan have been friends for a number of years. The two don't really talk, instead just sitting in silence, sharing drinks, and grunting. Dolan has always been a good friend of Das, occasionally even helping out at the Red Dog Smithy when Das is too drunk to operate it by himself. Junk Rat Das has always hated Junk Rat. He thinks that the ratfolk is a shifty little shit, and theorized that he was the head of a thieving ring. Turch Sturgeon Das and Turch have been friends most of Turch's life. Turch used to volunteer with Das on weekends, helping by manning the bellows as a kid. When Turch got older, the two would hang out at the Fishmarket, talking over drinks and occasionally playing cards. Turch was there for Das when Karla left him and even let Das sleep on his couch during the process. Trivia * Das was the second character to die in the campaign, and the first named character.